Cocktails
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Alex and Bobby go out for a seemingly innocent drink, but thier evolving realtionship soon takes control (will have more than one part)


Cocktails

Part One: Drinks

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" fic of any kind, shape or form. Hopefully, I'll strike a cord some readers (better to strike a cord with some than none), but don't flame me if this stinks. I gave it my very best shot (and this is a blatant attempt to ignore my schoolwork, but that's another story). Thanks for reading!

It had been one of those days, the kind that just seemed to go on forever. All Detective Alexandra Eames wanted was to go home, eat something, take a nice hot bath (preferably a bubble bath), collapse into her nice warm comfortable bed and fall asleep. The part about a nice hot bubble bath sounded especially appealing. It would be very nice to be able to sink into a tub full of steaming hot water and bubbles to relax her tired body.  With that thought in mind and a tiny smile on her face, she picked up her things and headed to the door of the squad room.

She was almost out the door when she was stopped by the hand of her partner, Robert ("Bobby") Goren. It came to rest on her shoulder. "Hey." He said. "Hold on sec there."

She groaned a little, inwardly. "Bobby, I'm exhausted." Alex said without turning around. "All I want to do is go home and take a nice long hot bath. I want to relax. Every single bone and muscle in my body aches. So, can whatever you have to ask me or tell me wait?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would like to have a drink with me." Bobby said. "But, if you're not up for it, I understand completely. But, it would really make my day if you agreed to have a drink with me."

Alex was beginning to feel really, really, really, stupid. "A drink?" she echoed. "You want to have a drink… with me?"

"Yes." He looked at her closely as if he couldn't see her clearly. "What do you say? I know a place that serves great margaritas… and if I remember correctly, you love margaritas."

_Go for it, Alex! _ A tiny voice in her head cheered her on. _Remember how long you've waited for a moment like this to arrive! And now that it's here. Don't let it slip away! Accept! Accept!_

The tiny smile returned to her face. _A drink doesn't sound so bad. _She thought. _What the hell? I'll go for it. A margarita or two won't hurt._

"Ok." She shrugged tiredly. "Why not?"

She could almost hear him silently cheer "Yes!" within his head. She'd been working with Bobby for such a long time that she could read his eyes as well as his face. But instead of cheering, he gave her a smile, a rarity for anyone to see, no matter who worked with him or for how long they worked with him. 

She found herself smiling at the smile Bobby gave her and she felt her hear warm up a little. _Definitely not a bad idea._ She thought happily as Bobby took her arm and lead her out of the Major Cases squad room, into the elevator and out to the street. She watched, amused, as he tried to hail a cab.

The cab ride to the bar was unusual. They actually behaved as if they were a dating couple. They laughed and joked and talked… it was as if they had known each other for much longer than they actually had. It was kind of nice… so different from their normal working relationship. It felt good. She enjoyed it. 

_Better enjoy it while it lasts, Eames. _She thought. _You never know when you'll get another shot at him like this. Time to make your move!_

_Hey, Alexandra! _ Alex knew that it was the voice of her two love experts. _Love is **not **a game of chess! You do **not** have time to think of your next move. You have GOT to make your move** now**. _

"Something on your mind detective?" Bobby's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Alex looked at him, oddly. "Huh?"

He laughed. "You looked lost in thought. Anything I should know?"

She gave him an odd look and a smirk.  "Nothing more than usual." Then, she beamed. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

"You should do that more often."

"Do what? Tease you? I do that on a regular basis, detective."

"No…smile. Alex, you have a beautiful smile."

Alex looked at him for a moment, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Then, she turned a deep shade of crimson. Then, unable to think of anything coherent to say, she began to do something very unlike her: she began to stammer.

Arriving at the Paper Moon Bar and Lounge saved her from having to think of anything to say.

"You're in luck." Bobby said. "We're here."

Twenty minutes later… 

"Bobby, I have to admit that you have good taste." Alex remarked. "This is a nice place." She took a sip of the cosmopolitan she was having. "I'm very impressed."

"I thought that you'd like it." Bobby said. "A toast?"

"To what?"

"To a long and happy partnership." He said, raising his martini.

"I'll drink to that." Alex agreed and they clinked their glasses and drank. 

Bobby was staring rather avidly at her lips as she took a sip of her drink. "You know…you have beautiful lips."

That was something Alex was _not _expecting to hear and she nearly spit out her drink. "What did you just say?"

She set down her drink and Bobby placed his hand on hers. "I think you heard me."

She looked up and their eyes locked. 

They were silent for a long moment, before he reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "You're a very beautiful woman…definitely not too hot to be a cop. It's a miracle that you have stayed single for so long."

"Well, I don't have a lot of time to date." She said. "I spend almost all of my time with you."

He leaned closer to her. "Well, that makes us just perfect for each other, doesn't it?"

She didn't answer and he took full advantage. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was soft, gentle, and Alex liked it.

"Uh, excuse me you, two. If you are going to do that, get a room please."  The bartenders' voice made them break apart.

"Uh, sorry." Bobby said. "We'll go."

"How about to my place?" Alex suggested.

He gave her a grin. "Good idea."


End file.
